Fox Hunter
by Merodak-creator
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth don't just liberate a bunch of pirate and a legendary captain. They release an old hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Rodent Aftermath

**Fox Hunter**

 **Hello, it's my first story and English isn't my first language so be lenient.**

 **It's an idea I had at work. What if the Blackbeard's pirate played a bigger role? Or just one? And I must say I have a liking for the mysterious immortal trope.**

 **But you aren't here to read about what's going on in my head**

#

Chapter 1: Rodent Aftermath

Being trapped in a cage for years wasn't what I had signed up for. Hades, being stuck has a gunny-pig for any length of time wasn't part of the deal! But no, Teach had to win that card game. Fucking Ares' spawn. We agreed for five years on his crew not three thousand fucking year!

Damn it to Tartarus! In that much time that bitch would have easily reformed! Shit! Fuck! I was ditching Teach and the other right after we reached the mortal world!

It was strange standing up after so long scampering on four leg. Beside the weird craving for vegetables, all the crew seemed fine. At least we would be of this rock faster.

Then my eyes fell on her. That witch!

I was too occupied with trying to kill the witch with my eyes to take care of the little meeting Teach was having. He quickly got my attention back when he ordered us to attack the wench. Hurling myself forward, trying to dice her and her sycophant, but these witches were quicker. Bah, after so long under bars I didn't mind a little run. It would be invigorating.

Destroying the little paradise of these kidnapper was, I had to say, therapeutic.

But our fun was interrupted by a yell from Teach.

No way! That was our way out of this prison! I don't care if it was the little savior and her sidekick, it was our boat! Desperately running for the docks, there was no way I was letting them steal that ship.

It was then I felt it. Father's power. And the mizzen deployed itself followed by the rest of the sails. I knew then that we wouldn't catch them, the ship lurched on the water like soap on ice. Fast and graceful.

That made me furious, for one the blond girl liberate us only to maroon us in a bigger cell. Second we got poached by my own brother.

Enraged I tried to wrestle control from the brat. Maybe I was to far, or maybe the little shit was a power house, but the Queen Anne's barely slowed down.

Hades damn it!

#

 **So here's the idea. One of Blackbeard's pirate is a son of Poseidon, an old one. Hopefully it will be entertaining.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping the Rock

**Fox Hunter**

Chapter 2 : Escaping the Rock

At least Teach had a head on his shoulder. He quickly ordered the guys to round up the essential. We had no idea how long the yellow pills were going to last and none of us were all that exited to go back to the wheel.

I wanted to go bust the little barricaded encampment of the witches. My desire to be free from the island faster was only greater.

Busting a door to enter the house closest to me. I heard a little meapped scream. Ah, so not all of them were huddled safely. Grinning at the possibility of a little revenge I charged into the room, sword forward.

I was greeted by two teenage girls hidden behind a couch. The older one was holding a bronze dagger while the little-lest was curled up at her back. There eyes, beside showing fear, weren't showing the age, so I doubted they were witches. Maybe attendants or servant.

So probably not my enemies.

"Hey, lasses, I'm not going to hurt ya.

-Like I'm going to trust the word of a pirate!"

Oh, the lass had some fire. Plus, she was right the majority of looter don't have the best of reputation. So I sheathed my blade, no need to look even more threatening.

"Look lass, I'm only goin' to search the place for food an' essential, then I'll be out of your hairs."

She didn't stop looking has I made the long way around the room. Wanting to look a little more friendly will I plunder, I started a conversation. Or at least tried.

"So, how d'you find yourself here? Me, I was tricked by the Witch. Come ta think of it, weren't you the lass that showed the blond gall in."

The only response was her tinning her lips.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I mean I would be scampering around in wood chips if it weren't for ya. Hey, now that I think about it, wouldn't ya be a clear sighed one or a demigod?

The startled look from the youngest at the word demigod was all the response I needed.

"Son of Poseidon meself, or Neptune, but I don't real care about the specific"

Roman too. If I was going to bring them with us I was going to teach the little lass how to hide her tells. The other one seemed to have some practice in it.

I had finished ransacking the place. So I came back in the living room, bags in hands.

"So, you lass want ta come with me?"

That surprised them. Really, what was so surprising? I wasn't going to kidnap two kids! For Zeus' sake, people have no fate these day.

"Why would we come with you?"

The oldest still had her back bone, and the scrunching of the brow of the other one was telling. Good, wouldn't know what to do with two scared kids that followed just because they lacked guts.

"Well, we kinda ruined the place, and I tough that us half-blood shoulda stand together."

I was seeing the cogs spinning in her head before she turned to the young one. I was trying not to eavesdrop on there little meeting, but with barely three meters of distance, it was difficult.

I knew what the response was before she even started to turn back.

"Okay.

-What? What the Hades does that mean?

-We accept.

-Ah, good. Why wouldn't ya say that in the…

-But!"

Ah, there it was the negotiation part. Staying quiet so she could say her point. She wasn't shy about filling in the silence.

"First, no sexual harassment or approach of any kind.

-Whoa, who do ya take me for!"

But she ignored my perfectly comprehensible interruption.

"Second, you will teach us how to fight."

I had no objection with that one, in fact it was always part of the plan.

"And third, you will protect us from any attempt at us, sexual or other wise.

-You've got yourself a deal, lass

-Swear on the Styx."

Oh come on! Kid these day have no fate, what happened to 'my word his my honor'.

"Alright, I swear on the Styx that I will not sexually harass or try to approach…

-Hylla and Reyna, daughters of Bellona.

-Hylla and Reyna, daughters of Bellona, sexually, that I will protect them from harm and similar act, and that I will teach them how to fight properly."

The rumbling of thunder sealed my oath. The shoulder of the two girls relaxed.

"So now that this done. Why don't I present you to the crew?

-Ahem, mister. You didn't tell us your name.

-Ah yay, forgot 'bout that. Yell little Reyna, I go by Michael Leaps."

#

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
